Display apparatuses such as liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display apparatuses have been widely used. Typically, a liquid crystal display apparatus includes a counter substrate and an array substrate facing each other. Thin film transistors, gate lines, data lines, pixel electrodes, common electrodes, and common electrode lines are disposed on the array substrate and the counter substrate. Between the two substrates, a liquid crystal material is injected to form a liquid crystal layer. Typically, an organic light-emitting diode display apparatus includes a counter substrate and an array substrate facing each other. The array substrate in the organic light-emitting diode display apparatus includes an anode, a light emitting layer and a cathode. In the liquid crystal display apparatuses and the organic light-emitting diode display apparatuses, the array substrate and the counter substrate are typically sealed together using a frame sealant such as an optical clear resin.